


DNA-That's How Our Destiny Created-

by Lala_was_Here



Series: My KyouHaba omegaverse~ (omega!Kyoutani) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused Teenager, How Do I Tag, I'm new at this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Watari Shinji, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, because I love him, brief mention of Iwaizumi - Freeform, that's it i'm done, they swears quite a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_was_Here/pseuds/Lala_was_Here
Summary: Around the age of 16, people usually gets a name of their soulmate written across their wrist. The unique part is, if yours are written on your right wrist, your soulmate will get it on their left wrist, or the opposite.Yahaba never really took a care about that. He’s confident enough he’d get a good person as his soulmate. Maybe a type of a cute little omega who always smiling to him and make a good meal, or a cheerful type that always make him laugh. That’s what he always believes.And that’s why he’s not ready when he saw Kyoutani’s name written on his right wrist.





	DNA-That's How Our Destiny Created-

Around the age of 16, people usually gets a name of their soulmate written across their wrist. The unique part is, if yours are written on your right wrist, your soulmate will get it on their left wrist, or the opposite.

Yahaba never really took a care about that. He’s confident enough he’d get a good person as his soulmate. Maybe a type of a cute little omega who always smiling to him and make a good meal, or a cheerful type that always make him laugh. That’s what he always believes.

And that’s why he’s not ready when he saw Kyoutani’s name written on his right wrist.

“Dude, have you avoided Kyoutani?”

Yahaba nearly choked on his food when Watari just straight asked him if he avoided their future ace. Watari just stared at him, waited for an answer and Yahaba let out a nervous laugh.

“What? Me? Avoiding him? No, I’m not. What are you even talking about.”

“Dude,” Watari sighed. “You really are a bad liar.”

Yahaba groaned and threw his head backward, but careful enough so he won’t hit his head to the roof divider. “Then what if I really avoided him? It’s not like we’re friends or what.”

“Yahaba, you’re soon to be captain and he’s your future ace. Is it too hard for both of you being close even if just a little bit?” Yahaba groaned even more because he couldn’t even deny his best friends word.

“Why can’t we be a functional setter and ace without talking to each other?”

“And how’s that?” Watari asked. “Are you expecting him to read your mind easily like some kind of psychic?”

“Well, no. But that could help a bit.”

“Yahaba…” Watari shook his head. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

What’s wrong with him? No, nothing is wrong with him.

“Nothing. I’m just tired of him. He never talked nicely to anyone except Iwaizumi-san. Why would I even bother to spoke nicely to him?”

Nothing is wrong with him. It’s Kyoutani and his bad behavior to immediately snapped.

“Well it’s not like you’ve ever try to REALLY talk to him. And beside…”

It’s not him. It’s Kyoutani and his stubborn personality.

“Why’d you covering your right wrist with a wristband since your birthday?”

It’s just Kyoutani’s name, written innocently on his right wrist.

 

“Wait, so Kyoutani is your soulmate?!”

Yahaba sighed and rubbed his forehead. He never intend to told Watari this way. He hadn’t even told his parents.

“Yahaba…” Watari looked to his friend. “You should talk to him.”

Yahaba’s eyes widened and his head jerked up to Watari. “What?! no! I can’t talk to him!”

“Why? You’re his soulmate.”

Yahaba scowled. Yeah sure. From ‘you’re soon to be captain and he’s your future ace’ to ‘you’re his soulmate’. His relationship with Kyoutani escalated quickly eventhough he never tried.

“Because it’s just…odd.” Yahaba put his head to his knees. 

“What makes it odd? It’s only natural if you reject your soulmate first. It’s nothing new. My moms did.” Yahaba sighed even more, felt that his best friend wasn’t helping at all.

He always thought ever since, why Kyoutani? Why not…anyone else? Hell, he’d just take it if Watari’s name written on it, he didn’t even care. So, why Kyoutani?!

“Watari….you know my dad. You know my family. My dad’s strict. He always expected me to enter a good school, got a good grades, and eventually have a good wife and kids. How can he accept the fact that my soulmate is a beta, especially kind of--”

“Wait, I’m sorry. A what?”

Yahaba raised his eyebrows. “A beta. How can a male beta concieve--”

Yahaba hadn’t even finished his words and Watari burst out laughing. Yahaba frowned at his best friend.

“It’s nothing to be laughed at, Watari! Goddamnit, what is so funny?! Did you really like it when I suffers?!”

“Oh, shut it you drama king.” Watari wiped out his laughing tears. “It’s just…you really never put a care on Kyoutani, right?”

“What the hell are that supposed to mean, Watari?!”

“Kyoutani is an omega.”

 

Yahaba spaced out through the class. All the teachers words just flew out from his mind. It’s clearly not his usual self but who cares.

So Kyoutani is an omega...

Explained his absence a few months ago. But how could Yahaba didn’t notice? Did he really never paid attention to him?

Well he notices his body language eventhough he never understands it. Kyoutani’s shoulder always scrunched down, his frowns get deeper when he’s gonna get mad, he licks his lips before serves, and he wore a wristband on his left hand since December.

…holy shit.

Yahaba’s not the only one who hid it. Kyoutani did exactly the same.

“...Yahaba-kun, do you have anything more important in your head than my lesson now?”

Yahaba shot up and looked at his teacher. All his classmates currently stared at him, waiting his response to the teacher.

“N-nothing.” Yahaba answered immediately. “It’s…nothing. Really.”

Yeah. It’s nothing.

The teacher seems wasn’t convinced enough, but decided to continue the lesson.

Yeah…it’s really nothing.

 

The bell finally rang. Yahaba quickly packed his stuff and ran to the clubroom. He expected to be alone in the clubroom until he heard something fell down and crashing to the floor.

Yahaba opened the door and saw Kyoutani sitting on the floor. A few bottles surrounded him (Yahaba suspects it’s what he heard earlier). it’s not loud but Yahaba can tell he’s panted.

“K-Kyoutani…?”

Kyoutani turned his head to saw Yahaba. His face flustered and sweat dripping from his forehead. Yahaba got a little bit concerned until he smelled a fresh scent of jasmine, coming from Kyoutani.

Fuck

Yahaba didn’t reacted, so Kyoutani put his hands on the wall and tried to stand up. It worked but his legs shaking right away. He tried to took his bags and walked towards Yahaba.

“H-hey--”

“Don’t,” Kyoutani hissed to his ears. “Tell anyone.”

Yahaba gulped. Kyoutani’s voice got a little bit shaken up and Yahaba could feel his body’s heat, along with the jasmine scent that keep filled his head.

“I…I’ll take you to the nurse office.”

“I can go by myself…”

“Would you rather a random alpha attacking you? Just shut up. At least they won’t get any closer to you.”

Yahaba threw his blazer to Kyoutani’s shoulders and grabbed his hand without thinking. Just walked fast but still try to remember about Kyoutani’s condition.

They reached the nurse office. Yahaba sat Kyoutani down to one of the bed while the nurse searched through to find anything to took care of him for a while.

“Do you want to call anyone to pick you up?” Yahaba took out his phone and stared at Kyoutani. Damn, he’s trying to keep his sanity between all these hypnotizig scent. Kyoutani opened his eyes a little bit and mumbled.

“...my dad…my phone…is in my bag.”

Yahaba sighed and opened Kyoutani’s bag. Luckily his phone wasn’t locked. He search through and make a quick call to Kyoutani’s dad.

After the nurse took care of Kyoutani and promised him to keep him safe until his dad comes, Yahaba went to the practice.

 

“Dude, I’m fucked.”

Watari raised his eyebrows. “Well, you did lost a few serves and got some to your face but,”

“No, not that.” Yahaba sighed. “It’s… Kyoutani,”

“You talked to him?” Watari asked while put his blazer on.

“Well no, we’re not. So… I found him in the clubroom and…he went into heat.”

“What?!” Watari shot up and Yahaba got a little bit surprised. “And…what do you mean you’re fucked up?! what’ve you done to him?!”

“Watari, chill! I didn’t do anything to him!”

Watari gave him the look but Yahaba convince him that he didn’t do anything. Watari shrugged.

“Well, then what’s the matter?”

“I…I’m…” Yahaba gulped again, played with his fingers. “I just…I can’t took those face from my mind like…goddamnit.”

Watari blinked. Oh, that kind of fucked up.

“A-anyway! What should I do now?!”

“Well…let’s just go home first. You can talk to him after ho got back to school. That way you can think about that and about your ‘soulmate problem’.”

Yahaba nodded. Yeah. He need to calm down anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehem! Well...how's that??
> 
> I...actually didn't expect much. It's 9 p.m at my country and I should be sleeping since I have school tomorrow but here I am...I know how bad this can get tho but at least I could finally...FINALLY start this project I've been planned since four months ago!!
> 
> Well first of all about the title. I got inspired by BTS song (yes, I'm an ARMY) but I think it'll get too short if I just use DNA so there it is! Haha sorry I'm just suck at making titles.
> 
> And actually...I never intended to make a soulmate AU but...my guy friends caught up wrapped his left arms with papers as a joke and my teacher asked about it and my another guy friend shout 'There's (another guy friends name) written there!' so that's what inspired me~
> 
> So yeah this is my first work at AO3 and Haikyuu fandom and I'm sorry for the bad english because english is not my first language but I want to write it. I don't know why.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And help this confused little brat here please :')


End file.
